


A Force to be Reckoned With

by nooneimportant36



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooneimportant36/pseuds/nooneimportant36
Summary: Idk man I just really want rey to say the 'like my father before me' thing





	A Force to be Reckoned With

Rey is leaning back against a rock, her breath fast and her muscles aching. Luke's old lightsaber is nowhere to be seen. She looks to her left and sees Luke. Her mentor. Her father. He's on the ground, looking down. He's tired, exhausted, beaten.

The knights of ren lay fallen around them. Kylo is the only one left.

He stands above her. "The Jedi are beaten, they are weak. Don't you see? I've beaten the great Luke Skywalker. Join me and together we can be powerful. Don't you feel how your anger gives you strength?"

His words anger her. Joining the dark side was something she would never do. She can feel the force. It moves through them, through her. She closes her eyes and quiets her mind, letting the anger flow out of her with every breath. She focuses on her connection to the force. It calls out to her, a gentle nudge telling her to stand up.

So she does. It gives her strength. She stands and faces ren. "No," she says, and the storm around them rages. "I'm a Jedi," She uses the force to make the wind blow harder and the trees around them tremble, "like my father before me," she looks to Luke, their eyes meet and she swear she sees a tear in his eye. Then she looks back at ren, "and his father before him!" Her voice is strong, unwavering like the mountains behind them.

She uses the force and calls her grandfather's lightsaber into her hands. She leaps at ren. She can feel all of Anakin's anger and strength through the force. He's reaching out to her, helping. She uses it and the winds howl against ren. She is beating him back, he is losing control.

Her strikes are powerful, fast, fueled by anger. He staggers backwards, no longer getting a chance to strike, but only blocking her attacks, fear overwhelming him, he stumbles over a rock. She sees an opportunity and takes it.

She cuts off his hand and with it his lightsaber. He is beaten. She wants to kill him where he kneels. He's a traitor, a murderer, everything she despises.

Then she feels warmth and love, calming her, it's her father reaching out through the force, she falters.

"There's good in him," women's voices echo in her head, one fading into the other, one Leia's and one belonging to a woman she had never met, but she knows is her grandmother. She feels a small ounce of hope left in ren.

Perhaps there is still good in him after all. "You are beaten." She repeats back to him. "Give up the dark side. Let go of your anger." 'Give up your power,' he hears. He looks up at her and she thinks for a second that he will. But then his eyes go yellow and she cannot feel the good in him anymore. His hand sparks with lightning, she strikes him down before he can attack. It's over. They've won.

 


End file.
